<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Goddess Statue by SpiderKillerTrino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002208">Behind the Goddess Statue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino'>SpiderKillerTrino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Link's victory against Demise, Zelda asks him to meet her in private behind Skyloft's Goddess statue. What she asks him forces him to re-think his feelings of unworthiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind the Goddess Statue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first in an ongoing series of kiss scenes I originally started in order to practice writing them.  The series has long since transcended this purpose by now.  This one was originally posted on fanfiction.net on Feb. 15, 2020.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link opened his eyes as sunlight streamed through his dormitory window, awakening him.  Link arose from his bed at the Knight Academy and, as he had done every day since defeating Demise, took a deep breath and savored it.  While he’d enjoyed that adventure immensely, he had to admit that saving Zelda from Demise and Ghirahim had been tedious and frustrating.  Without Groose and - especially - Fi to keep him company, he was sure he’d have lost his marbles over the course of his journey.  Luckily, he’d managed to keep himself together enough to deal with the monsters and demons that had taken his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that that whole ordeal was over, Zelda was making plans to lead a migration to the Surface.  She’d asked Link to join her, to which he’d agreed without a moment’s hesitation.  The move was to take place in another half-year, but Link was already feeling anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An indigo shadow suddenly blocked the thick bar of sunlight from the window.  Link turned quickly to see a loftwing with light indigo feathers poking its face through his window, a slip of paper held in its bill.  Link recognized the bird as Zelda’s.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like she’s sent me another wake-up letter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he mused with a smile, taking the letter from the loftwing and opening it.  As he sat back upon his bed, he began to read the very short note:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Link,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s something I’d really like to talk to you about.  I’m behind the Goddess statue.  Meet me as soon as you wake up and read this.  Thanks!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours truly,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zelda</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link blinked.  Zelda and he were close friends, and she’d called him over to talk to her many times in the past.  But to meet on the small grassy space behind the Goddess statue - where no one ever went, that he knew of - was an odd request.  Link wondered what could be behind his friend’s apparent desire for privacy?  Or could it perhaps be secrecy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At any rate, Link didn’t want to keep her waiting.  So he left his room, took a quick stroll through the familiar halls of the Academy, until he found himself out in the bright sunlight that shone over Skyloft most of the time.  A very quick trip brought him to the loftwing platform, and with a lack of hesitation that came from constant practice, he immediately leapt off, whistling loudly as he fell through the sky.  His own loftwing - a magnificent blood-red bird - swooped below him, allowing him to land in its saddle, ready for a flight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skyloft was by no means a large place, and it took only a few minutes to circumnavigate it until he came to the small space Zelda had described.  Sure enough, there stood Zelda, clad in a soft, milk-white gown.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link grimaced as he saw the gown.  It was the one that marked her as Hylia’s mortal incarnation, and it served as a reminder of the gap he’d started to see between them.  For years, he’d harbored feelings for his closest friend, and there had been indications that she felt similarly towards him.  But since the truth of who she actually was had been revealed, things had changed.  Link felt he could never merit her affections now; she was far above him, something of a divine being, and he was still just as much a mortal as he’d always been.  Sure, when he’d first found out, she’d explained that she was still the same person she’d always been.  But now, he had to view her from an entirely different perspective, and as far as he was concerned that was enough to dash his hopes of a relationship with her.  So he’d begun trying to forget his crush on her, attempting to move on.  Really, it would be better for both of them that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skillfully, he guided his loftwing towards the small stretch of grass on which his best friend stood.  Its talons gently touched down on the turf as it spread its wings to check itself.  A second later, Link had slid to the ground, and was walking to meet Zelda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been planning on kneeling to her as he approached, but Zelda surprised him by practically charging him and wrapping him up in her arms before he had the chance.  Though caught off guard, he returned the gesture immediately; Zelda may have been a goddess, and hopelessly beyond his reach romantically, but they were still friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At length, she finally let him go, smiling as she told him, “It’s so good to see you, Link.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link grinned back.  “It’s good to see you too, Your Grace,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda scoffed humorously.  “Oh, for pity’s sake, Link,” she said, “you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to stop with that!  I’m still your Zelda, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link nodded sheepishly, rubbing the base of his skull with one hand in a gesture that Zelda had always found adorable.  “So,” he began, “what’s up?  You said you wanted to talk about something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Zelda became visibly nervous - or was it timid? - and looked slightly to the side.  “Well, you know, I’m glad you agreed to join me when we move down to the surface,” she stated.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was obviously working up the courage to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Link knew, but he wasn’t certain what.  Hoping to encourage her, he replied, “You know I’ll always be there for you.  Nothing makes me happier.  Whatever you ask of me, I’ll be glad to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda’s cheeks acquired a rosy tint upon hearing those words.  She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.  Then she looked Link in the eyes, the blush remaining.  “What if I asked for your hand?” she asked.  “What if I asked you to be mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s mind suddenly burst as his own cheeks reddened.  “A...are...are you...</span>
  <em>
    <span>proposing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he stammered.  He had to make sure, because he was having a hard time taking the question at face value.  Zelda - Hylia, a literal goddess - </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was proposing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  When Zelda nodded, his mind burst again.  There were five seconds of quiet before he found words again: “How long did you know that I liked you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A couple years,” Zelda answered.  “It was really obvious, and I like you too and...Wait a second...Have you been trying to move on from me or something?”  That last was asked with suspicion as she finally realized what was implied by his choice of words.  Link looked quite embarrassed indeed, telling her all she needed to know.  “But...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have known I like you back.  What brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> on?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Link started, sounding very much like a child who’d been caught at some mischief, “I mean, you’re...you’re a literal goddess, and I’m just me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda rolled her eyes, “I may be Hylia,” she corrected, “but I’m still human.  I still have very human desires.  And one of those is to be close to you.  And don’t you dare say I could do better than you; you give yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too little credit as it is!”  By this point, Link’s face was heavily flushed.  Zelda sighed.  “You haven’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> moved on, have you?” she asked, fearing the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link shook his head.  “I tried, but barely anything’s happened with that,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelda nodded once, hope returning.  “Good,” she said, walking up to Link. “Now, so you don’t start thinking you’re not good enough for me...May I…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link looked back at her, seeing how suddenly close she’d gotten, seeing how the pinkish tinge had returned to her face, and instantly guessed what she meant.  Still in somewhat of a shock, he nodded lamely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link wasn’t much taller than Zelda, but she still had to tilt his head down.  And right after, Link felt rather suddenly the gentle pressure and warmth of the blonde’s lips meeting his own.  For a split second, his brain tried to catch up to what was happening, before he puckered up as well, wrapping his arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he did, Zelda drew him deeper into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in close.  After having worried that Link might have turned his feelings away from her, Zelda found she was now immensely enjoying the feel of his lips and his embrace.  She kept his head tilted down for some time to prolong the contact.  As they finally pulled away, twenty seconds later, she asked him in a whisper, “So, will you accept my proposal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Link’s face was beet red, his eyes were watering slightly, his lips were visibly trembling, and he appeared to be having a hard time forming any kind of words.  But he nodded, mouth quirking into a smile that was equal parts shock and joy.  Zelda smiled back.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what she’d been hoping for all along.  She drank deeply from his lips again in celebration, amused by the little noises he was making as he wordlessly accepted her affections and devoted himself to her all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After pulling away again, she had to laugh lightly at his panting, flushed face.  “Shall we fly back around and tell the others?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Link a few seconds to calm down from those two kisses, but he finally found words again: “Yes.  Let’s do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they climbed onto Link’s waiting loftwing and Zelda wrapped her arms around Link’s waist, she laughed softly to herself as she imagined how all their friends would react to the news.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>